Kaasan
by Maki Okita
Summary: Bagi Uchiha Sasuke melindungi Sakura si janda kembang memang sangat sulit, apalagi dari serigala-serigala ganteng macam Hatake Kakashi, Sabaku Gaara dan Hozuki Suigetsu yang gencar tebar-tebar pesona dan cari perhatian pada Sakura. "Cih, jangan harap aku mau punya ayah yang banyak uban macam kau!"/ "Sasuke, titip salam buat Sakura-chan ya! I LOVE YOU!"/Fict comeback!


**Lembaran ke-1**

**"Tiga Serigala Tampan"**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di otak para orang tua ganjen macam Hatake Kakashi, Sabaku Gaara juga Hozuki Suigetsu. Ketiga pria yang kata kebanyakan orang‒ yang didominasi oleh perempuan merupakan sosok pria-pria tampan yang merupakan calon suami ideal, namun bagi Sasuke merupakan serigala-serigala pengacau dalam kehidupannya. Bayangkan saja, ketiga pria itu mengejar sosok yang sama.<p>

Uchiha Sakura.

Wanita musim semi yang cantik jelita dan merupakan wanita incaran semua pria. Yah semua pria. Tak peduli anak-anak, remaja, dewasa bahkan orang tua yang sudah tak sadar umur pun tergila-gila akan sosoknya. Namun bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyingkirkan pria-pria yang mendekati Sakura merupakan hal mudah. Tapi tetap saja tidak semuanya dapat disingkirkan. Contohnya macam Hatake Kakashi, Sabaku Gaara juga Hozuki Suigetsu.

Ketiga pria ini memang merupakan serangga tersulit untuk disingkirkan. Sudah berulang kali Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan namun selalu gagal. Entah kekuatan apa yang mereka miliki, Sasuke kini sedang dalam masa penyelidikan.

Sekedar info saja, Hatake Kakashi merupakan tetangga sebelah apartement yang Sasuke huni bersama Sakura. Pria ini mempunyai seribu alasan agar dapat berduaan dengan Sakura. Hal itu tentu saja membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa panas. Apalagi dengan kepolosan Sakura yang sepertinya malah memberikan kesempatan pada pria beruban yang menyebalkan ini. Cih!

Sabaku Gaara merupakan bos besar di tempat Sakura bekerja. Pria ini malah lebih sangat berbahaya. Karena keberadaannya yang mendukung sebagai bos Sakura membuat Sasuke sulit untuk melindungi Sakura. Bahkan untuk Sabaku Gaara, Sasuke tidak tau apa saja yang telah pria panda ini perbuat kepada Sakuranya tersayang.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Hozuki Suigetsu, yang merupakan guru olahraga. Untuk pria yang satu ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengancam. Namun sangat mengganggu karena pria ini begitu menyebalkan. Setiap pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, ia selalu meneriakkan salam untuk Sakura membuatnya jengah. Shit!

Dan untuk itu Sasuke harus ekstra dalam menjaga Sakuranya. Kaa-san tersayangnya ini memang banyak yang mengincar. Karena bagi Uchiha Sasuke melindungi Sakura si janda kembang memang sangat sulit, apalagi dari serigala-serigala ganteng macam Hatake Kakashi, Sabaku Gaara dan Hozuki Suigetsu yang memang gencar untuk memacari atau mungkin menikahi Sakura.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chara :

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Hatake Kakashi

Sabaku Gaara

Hozuki Suigetsu

(Hatake Kakashi dalam Fanfiction ini tidak menggunakan masker, Hozuki Suigetsu tidak mempunyai taring dan Sabaku Gaara memiliki alis.)

Rating : T

Warning : Sakura-centric, Reverense Harem, OOC, and Typo's.

Don't Like Don't Read !

Summary :

**Bagi Uchiha Sasuke melindungi Sakura si janda kembang memang sangat sulit, apalagi dari serigala-serigala ganteng macam Hatake Kakashi, Sabaku Gaara dan Hozuki Suigetsu yang gencar tebar-tebar pesona dan cari perhatian pada Sakura. "Cih, jangan harap aku mau punya ayah yang banyak uban macam kau!"/ "Sasuke, titip salam buat Sakura-chan ya! I LOVE YOU!"**

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke benar benar tak habis pikir dengan pria yang satu ini.<p>

Pria yang merupakan tetangganya ini memang sangat amat menyebalkan. Masa di pagi buta sudah berada di rumahnya dengan alasan ingin numpang mandi, padahal Sasuke tahu bahwa pria yang sok keren tapi keliatan tua karena banyak uban ini lagi caper saja pada Kaa-san tercintanya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak naksir pada Kaa-sannya yang begitu cantik, molek, bahkan Naruto pernah mengatakan hot segala. Apalagi dengan statusnya yang merupakan seorang janda. Shit! Berbahagialah para laki-laki perjaka maupun yang sudah tak perjaka karena masih mempunyai peluang untuk menikahi Kaa-sannya. Tapi, selama seorang Uchiha Sasuke masih hidup tak akan Sasuke biarkan manusia bernama laki-laki menyentuh Kaa-sannya.

Balik lagi pada kasus pria yang sok keren tapi keliatan tua karena banyak uban alias Hatake Kakashi yang kini sedang duduk di ruang makan bersamanya. Senyuman yang pria itu pasang membuat Sasuke ingin muntah saja. Bahkan sepertinya pria ubanan itu tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan membunuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak tadi dilemparkan padanya.

"Ne, Sasu-chan kenapa enggak dimakan sarapannya?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya sosok wanita di ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke menatap Kaa-sannya dengan tampang cemberut. "Kenapa Kaa-san membiarkannya makan disini juga?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk Kakashi yang kini menatapnya.

'_Dasar bocah sialan!'_ Kakashi merutuki Sasuke di dalam hati.

Sakura nama wanita itu tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut Sasuke sayang. "Sasu enggak boleh gitu. Kasihan Paman Kakashi kan tinggal sendiri jadi enggak ada yang memasak untuknya."

"Kalo begitu harusnya dia menikah biar enggak setiap hari numpang makan dan mandi disini!" Ucap Sasuke sinis.

Kakashi tersenyum. Ia tatap Sasuke lalu menatap kearah Sakura. "Ide bagus. Sakura ayo menikah!"

"Ehh?"

"Hah"

Sakura memerah malu. Sasuke memerah marah. Bocah berumur 10 tahun itu melototi Kakashi yang malah kini senyam-senyum kearah Sakura yang tertunduk malu.

"Cih, jangan harap aku mau punya ayah yang banyak uban macam kau!" Ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

"Haha.. Sasu-chan Paman Kakashi hanya bercanda." Kata Sakura dengan gugupnya sambil melirik Kakashi yang masih tersenyum. "Ah, kau bisa terlambat nanti. Ayo cepat ke sekolah sana!"

Sasuke menatap Kaa-sannya sebentar sebelum menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Baiklah. Aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu." Ujarnya sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Sasuke menyambar tas sekolahnya lalu mencium pipi putih Sakura. Setelah itu, Sasuke menatap Kakashi yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Dengan tidak sopannya Sasuke menunjuk Kakashi, " Dan Kau! Cepat kembali ke apartementmu! Aku tidak mau Kaa-sanku sampai hamil karena pria hentai macam kau ada disini!"

"SASUUUU!" Sakura memperingatkan.

"Hn. Aku berangkat." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi dengan kesal.

Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh. "Kenapa dengan anak itu?"

Kakashi tersenyum, dengan jahilnya ia merangkul bahu wanita musim semi itu dari belakang. " Mungkin dia sedang PMS saj-."

_Brak!_

Sebelum Hatake Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu apartement terbuka dengan Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan menyentuh Kaa-sanku! Baka Kakashi!"

_Bugh!_

Dan seorang Hatake Kakashi harus rela terkapar karena bogeman dari bocah berumur 10 tahun bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

_Poor Kakashi_

…

* * *

><p>Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan wajah super duper bete. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan semua siswi perempuan yang ia lewati menatapnya dengan penuh damba dengan bentuk love disetiap mata mereka. Ia sedang kesal. Kesal dengan Kaa-sannya juga pada si hentai Kakashi.<p>

"Ohayou Teme!" sapaan disertai rangkulan dari Naruto yang merupakan sahabatnya bahkan tak ia pedulikan.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Naruto bertanya heran.

"Berisik. Walau aku ceritakan padamu, otak bodohmu takkan mengerti!" ucap Sasuke sarkastik

"Kejam sekali kau teme!"

"Biarin!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipi chubbynya membuatnya terlihat lucu. "Kau pasti lagi kesal sama Kakashi ji-san kan?"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab.

"Sudah kuduga!" Ucap Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto mengetahui jika setiap pagi sahabatnya bête pastilah tetangganya yang merangkap sebagai paman Naruto itulah penyebabnya. Naruto juga tau kok, jika pamannya yang cakep luar biasa itu naksir berat sama Kaa-sannya Sasuke. Yah, siapa juga yang tidak akan naksir coba sama Sakura yang notabene seorang janda paling hot se-Konoha. Orang dirinya yang masih bocah ingusan dan bau kencur juga naksir apalagi pamannya? Ah pesona seorang janda memang sangat luar biasa!

"Memangnya Kakashi-jisan ngapain Kaa-sanmu, teme?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. "Seperti biasa."

Ah, Naruto tau dengan kata 'seperti biasa' yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Pamannya itukan memang punya kelebihan dalam hal mesum. Dan pasti pamannya itu sudah sering grepe-grepe Kaa-san sahabatnya, sampai-sampai sahabat pantat ayamnya ini begitu kesal. Tapi walaupun begitu, Kakashi adalah tipe orang setia. Jika sudah cinta maka akan memperjuangkannya sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Yah, walaupun bukan merupakan adik kandung ibunya yang berarti bukan paman kandungnya tetap saja kan Kakashi adalah satu-satunya paman yang amat ia sayangi jadi apa salahnya sih jika sahabat pantat ayamnya ini memberi restu untuk Kakashi. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika suatu hari nanti Naruto dan Sasuke berbesan. Eh, tunggu? Berbesan?

Naruto tersenyum.

Tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Anoo.." Naruto menatap Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau enggak kasih restu aja buat Kakashi-jisan sih, Teme?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya membuat langkah Naruto pun berhenti. Sasuke menatap satu-satunya sahabatnya itu dengan mata menyipit berbahaya membuat Naruto meringis.

'_Mati aku!'_Naruto menjerit di dalam hati.

"Dobe..!" Sasuke mendesis.

"Ap..apa?" Naruto menjawab dengan gagap.

"Kau ingin mati, eh?" Sasuke menggertakan giginya makin membuat Naruto merinding.

"Ahh.. bercanda. Aku duluan yah, Teme. Haha." Dengan secepat kilat Naruto mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi sahabatnya. Lebih baik ia pergi sebelum ia mati oleh seekor ayam.

Sasuke mendesah. Hari benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia harap tidak aka nada lagi hal yang menyebalkan setelah ini.

Ah, tapi takdir memang sangat kejam. Baru saja ia berbalik berniat ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas. Seseorang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke menatap orang tersebut. Dimulai dari ujung kaki sampai ke wajahnya.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih saat tahu siapa orang yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ohayou Uchiha Sasuke-chan." Suara itu menyapa dengan suara yang amat sangat menyebalkan di telinga si Uchiha. Apalagi dengan surfix _chan_. Hei, apa dia pikir, Sasuke itu anak perempuan?!

"Kau menghalangi jalanku, _Sensei_!" Sasuke menatap tajam pada pria yang merupakan guru olahraganya. Hozuki Suigetsu.

"Kau enggak diantar sama Kaa-sanmu, eh?" Bukannya menyingkir Suigetsu malah bertanya perihal Sakura membuat kening Sasuke berkedut menahan emosi. Mata milik pria itu menatap sekelilingnya mencari seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang biasanya selalu hadir untuk mengantar si bocah pantat ayam di hadapannya.

"Aku bukanlah bayi yang harus selalu bersama Ibunya. Dan berhenti untuk merayu Kaa-san saat ada rapat orang tua, Sensei. Aku engga akan segan-segan untuk mematahkan tulangmu!" Ujar Sasuke jutek membuat Suigetsu kini menatapnya.

"Kau enggak boleh begitu padaku Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini calon ayahmu." Balas Suigetsu dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke melotot. Sumpah, demi apapun pria dihadapannya ini kelewat narsis. Hei, memang sejak kapan Sasuke setuju Sakura menikah lagi. Apalagi dengan Sensei aneh yang satu ini!

"Aku enggak pernah merasa akan punya calon ayah sepertimu. Dan cepatlah menyingkir, aku ada ulangan! Kau ingin ku adukan kepada Tsunade-sama gara-gara membuatku terlambat?"

Suigetsu meringis. Bocah yang satu ini memang bermulut pedas. Namun akhirnya Suigetsu mengalah. Ia menyingkir ke sisi kanan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk lewat. Namun sebelum Sasuke berbelok ke kanan koridor menuju kelasnya, Suigetsu berteriak keras.

"Sasuke, titip salam buat Sakura-chan ya! I LOVE YOU!"

Dan rasanya Sasuke benar-benar ingin sekali mencekik guru olahraganya itu.

…

* * *

><p>Ada saatnya Uchiha Sasuke merasa sangat muak dengan kelakuan para laki-laki yang selalu mendekati Kaa-sannya. Apalagi dengan pria yang satu ini. Pria berambut merah bata dengan mata berwarna hijau susu yang merupakan bos besar di perusahaan dimana Kaa-sannya kerja. Ia mengerti betul bahwa Sabaku Gaara hanyalah seorang pria dengan berjuta kemodusannya.<p>

"Sasu-chan maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sakura turun dari mobil Ferrari merah milik atasannya itu dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di sisi kanan gerbang Konoha Junior School.

"Kaa-san terlambat 10 menit!" Sasuke berkata jutek. Matanya yang setajam burung elang bergulir menatap Gaara yang berada di belakang ibunya.

"Tadi ada rapat penting jadi kami terlambat menjemputmu." Kata Gaara membantu Sakura memberi penjelasan. Pria berambut merah bata itu berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

" Itu alasan yang sama dengan yang kau berikan kemarin, Panda. Dasar penipu!" Sasuke berujar sinis membuat Gaara ingin sekali menonjoknya. Namun Gaara menahannya, mengingat ada Sakura di dekatnya. Bisa-bisa peluang menjadikan Sakura istrinya hanya tinggal angan-angan saja.

'_Sabar-sabar, Gaara. Orang sabar disayang Sakura.'_

Dan hanya kalimat itu yang selalu membuat Gaara menahan hasratnya untuk menonjok sang Uchiha Sasuke yang amat sangat menyebalkan.

"Sasu-chan enggak boleh ngomong kasar pada Gaara ji-san." Sakura mencoba memperingati membuat Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Dia panda penipu, Kaa-san. Jangan membelanya!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tampang juteknya membuat Sakura menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, Saki. Tidak apa-apa ko." Ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum. Tangan besarnya mengusap rambut merah muda Sakura membuat si pemilik memerah sedangkan mata onyx Sasuke melotot.

'_Apa-apaan panda merah itu? Dasar modus!'_

Gaara tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang memerah malu. Mata hijau susunya mengerling ke satu-satunya bocah di hadapannya lalu tersenyum puas membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi lebar Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang. Aku sudah lapar!" Ucap Sasuke ketus. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Ibunya membawanya pergi meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah juga meninggalkan Gaara yang masih tersenyum.

"Gaara-kun aku duluan yah, terima kasih telah mengantarkan aku." Teriak Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

"Aa, hati-hati Saki." Gaara masih tersenyum. Tangan kananya terangkat membalas lambaian Sakura.

Namun, mata hijaunya menyipit saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya. Mengangkat alis bingung saat bibir tipis milik bocah itu terangkat membentuk seringai menyebalkan. Dan hal selanjutnya membuat matanya terbelalak saat sang bocah Uchiha itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan empat jari terlipat menyisakan jari tengah membuat kening Gaara berkedut emosi.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan!"

…

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Err….<p>

Tau ko tau. Emang enggak jelas banget yah? Dan dengan seribu kenekatan masih aja dipublish! -_-

Dan makin hari ko makin ancur aja yah tulisanku ini o.O #nangisgulingguling

Dan Sasu-ayam ko terasa OOC yah? Haha subhallah :D padahal udah diusahain biar engga OOC tapi tetep aja penyakit mah susah banget buat ngilangin nya -_-

Entah kenapa Maki lagi suka sama Sasu-ayam yang overprotect ngejagain Saku-jidat sebagai ibunya yang dikejar serigala tampan kayak Kashi, Gaara, dan Sui haha#ketawanista dan teng teng teng jadilah fanfic super abal macam ini!

Hmm..sebenernya ini fict udah lama banget. Tapi baru berani ku publish. Anggep aja saja sebagai pembukaan come backnya diriku dari hiatus yang super duper panjang. Dan buat fic ini engga akan panjang-panjang amat. Mungkin paling panjang hanya 5 chapter saja tapi sih Maki berharap hanya jadi 3 chapter saja, hehe amin amin.

Mohon reviewnya aja seperti biasa yah readers. Dan buat yang udah nunggu-nunggu Sakurasou dan Ikemen kyodai akan kuusahakan update kilat #plakkayaadayangnungguinaja.

Akhir kata kuucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan kasih review.

Arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
